casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lisa "Duffy" Duffin
|occupation = Staff nurse (1986-89) Ward Sister (1989–93, 1999-2003) Senior Staff Nurse (1998–99) Agency Nurse (1998, 2003, 2015-) |spouse = Andrew Bower ( 1993-2001; his death) |children = Peter Jake Paul |parents = Kate Duffin}} Lisa "Duffy" Duffin (born 11 November 1960)http://www.holby.tv/s15-e11/; Duffy celebrates her 40th birthday in the episode "Marking Time" which aired on 11 November 2000, thus making her date of birth 11 November 1960. joined the ED in 1986 as a newly qualified nurse. She was carefree, with an interest in astrology, yo-yo diets, gossiping and trying to pass her driving test. But she was always shown to be a tough, determined woman, arranging a demonstration against the closure of the nightshift. However her happy go lucky character changed when she was raped. She didn't go to the police - which she later regretted - instead confiding in Megan. She currently works as an agency nurse, and visited the ED in August 2015. Time in the ED 1986-1993 Duffy was promoted to Sister and fell pregnant by one of the doctors, Andrew. However, she realized she didn't love him and decided to raise the baby alone. Duffy did eventually marry Andrew and they decided to leave Holby when she became pregnant with her second child. 1998-2003 Four years later Duffy and Andrew returned to Holby and Duffy came back to the ED as an agency nurse. She applied for the position of Sister and became permanent staff again. Duffy began an affair with one of her colleagues, Max, but ended it when Charlie pointed out that she could destroy her family. She became pregnant for a third time. Andrew was initially unsupportive but when Duffy nearly had a miscarriage Andrew decided to make things work - only to die after being pushed down the stairs by an irate patient. Later, Duffy fell in love with security guard Ryan but he betrayed her by stealing money from her savings account. Realizing the error of his ways, Ryan found a way to pay Duffy back and the pair were reconciled, leaving for a fresh start in New Zealand. 2006 3 years after she left the ED, Duffy is back for a two part special in Cambodia, and is reunited with old friend Charlie. 2015 Duffy returned to the ED after 9 years away from the Emergency Department where she saw her best friend Charlie Fairhead once again but not how she intended as she goes to his rescue after collapsing to the floor after suffering a heart attack after jumping into the water to save Zoe Hanna but Duffy was pushed out the way as Caleb Knight goes to help. There is then a patient who is pregnant has hasn't felt the baby kick all morning as she is taken to a cubical and Duffy does a scan then asks Louise Tyler to get a doctor. Once Ethan Hardy comes Duffy then talks about her past and that she used to work here in the early days then went to New Zealand she then asked about Charlie when she went to see him in resus when the team lost output then then done CPR on him she later left resus. 2016 Duffy is set to return in mid 2016 for an undisclosed stint. Positions in the ED The position in bold is her current position as she is set to return in Summer 2016. *Staff nurse (1986–89) *Ward Sister (1989–93, 1999-2003) *Senior Staff Nurse (1998–99) *'Agency nurse (1998, 2003, 2015, 2016-)' Facts *Her first boyfriend, Peter, was diagnosed with HIV. They split up and he later died in a car crash. *She suffered a cervical cancer scare but her test results were negative. *Her third child was delivered at home by Charlie! *Duffy and Charlie were always close friends - often it seemed that their friendship might develop into something more but it never did. List of returns & departures *Duffy's first departure was aired on the 11 December 1993 after her first appearance on the 6 September 1986. *Duffy then returned on the 21 February 1998. *She was then back full time in Series 13 until she departed again on the 12 April 2003. *Duffy then returned for two episodes which aired on the 23 & 24 September 2006. *Duffy returned to the ED for the series 30 premiere which consisted of two episodes that aired on 29 and 30 August 2015. *In March 2016, a trailer was released revealing that she is to return to the department again in late spring 2016. "She could be staying for a bit longer" as Erika Hosslington (Series Producer) said. *In May 2016, another trailer was released revealing that she is set to remain in the department for at least few weeks after her return. Behind the scenes Cathy Shipton portrayed Lisa "Duffy" Duffin on Casualty from 1986 until 2003. Then made guest appearances in 2006 and 2015. A trailer released in March 2016 revealed that she will return for another guest appearance. The Casualty summer trailer teased her return in greater detail meaning that she could return for an undisclosed stint. ☀ Appearances : See also: Character appearances. References Category:Characters Category:Past characters Category:Female characters Category:Nurses Category:Agency nurses Category:1986 arrivals Category:2003 departures